


Ride

by 1010nabulation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Begging, Biting, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Female Character In Command, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt from Mother_Fey:</p><p>"Damara will always be a dom. Always."</p><p>Hell yes, she will!  Cronus gets a lot more than he bargained for when he offers Damara a ride...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eena_Eena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eena_Eena/gifts).



To tell the truth, Cronus isn't sure how he managed to end up in Damara's hive, naked and splayed on his back on her concupiscent platform with all four limbs tied to the corner posts. (Not that he's complaining, mind. Much, anyway.) 

The whole thing had started innocently enough. He'd run into her while taking Seahorse Dad out for an evening constitutional, and when she hadn't immediately absconded the second he opened his mouth, he'd decided to offer to take her for a ride. A completely consensual ride on Seahorse Dad's back! He'd even offered to let her ride in front and he'd climb on behind, so she'd be safe all snuggled close between his legs to make sure she wouldn't fall. Cronus didn't offer rides on Seahorse Dad to just anybody—not after that whole fiasco with the orange human dude tricking him and running off with him. It'd taken a lot of effort and pleading and bribery to get him back, after all. And, all right, it's not like Cronus _trusted_ Damara particularly, but she seemed suitably impressed with the idea and that was enough for him.

But then the dream bubble shifted and instead of being high up in the air with her enjoying a nice ride on his lusus, he was here in the crazy witch's hive.

She's standing over him now, testing the silk that's securing his wrists to the bedframe and giving him a truly wicked smile. “I ride you now. Yes?”

Wvell vwell wvwell, looks like his lucky night! She must have misunderstood him when he offered that ride before. He's not correcting her now; he's about to get some and he didn't even have to work for it! Cronus smiles back, trying not to let her expression unnerve him. She's kind of making those bonds a little too tight... he's just going to pretend like he doesn't notice the glint in her eye every time she makes him wince. Like hell he's going to turn her down now. “Uh, this ain't the kind of ride I had in mind, babe, but it's cool. Vwhy don't you untie me, though, so I can really showv you a good time?”

“Stupid Cronus. Your hands are useless. I want only your bulge. And your pain. Give me these and I will be happy.” She gives him a graceful smile and runs her hand down his side, scraping her claws against his gills as she goes.

Cronus gasps, his gills involuntarily flaring at the flash of pain. Fuck, he is so off-balance. She sounds so sweet, and then bam! Right where it hurts. “Jeez, kitten, careful vwith the goods! I'm a sensitivwe guy in a lot of vways. I mean, I get that you'vwe probably nevwer been vwith a guy of my royal vwiolet standing, and that's fine! Let me showv you the ropes. Come on and let me take the lead.”

His smile is wobbly now, and his bloodpusher is going a little too fast, but okay. All right. This is good. She's touching him, looking like she's admiring his admittedly rocking bod, and he thinks she said something about his bulge? Really, by all rights he should be the one in charge here. He can still swing things around his way.

Damara laughs, loud and mirthful, like he just told the best joke. That's... good, isn't it? But she isn't moving to free him. And she hasn't taken off any of her own clothes. Instead, she's circling around him, laying teasing touches on him wherever she pleases, making him jump and squirm at the contact. He isn't sure what she's doing, but it's not unpleasant, really. Cronus _is_ getting rather wet, just from being touched at all.

“You are in _my_ ropes. I will lead and you will follow. Desperate boy.” Damara smirks, and pulls her panties off. She then climbs up onto the bed, straddling Cronus' body.

Cronus can feel his face heat and his ear fins spread wide. Oh. That's. Wow. She's right _there_ , and even though she's still wearing her skirt, he knows without a doubt that she's not wearing anything else under it. Reflexively, he tries to reach out to touch her, but hisses in pain instead as the silk pulls at his wrists. “Come on, babe,” he whines, “Let me go.”

“Go?” Damara asks, all innocence. “You want I stop? Then I will stop.”

The second she starts climbing off of him, Cronus' eyes fly wide. “No! No, vwait, Damara, I didn't mean stop! Come back, please, I'll—I'll do vwhatevwer you vwant, just. _Please._ ”

“Better. Beg more. It makes my nook happy.” She settles back down on top of Cronus, licking her full lips and grinding down on his sheathe. “You feel? My nook drips when you cry.”

Oh _fuck_. Cronus moans, his back arching as Damara rolls her hips against him. He's... he's going to... oh fuck yes, _there_ , his bulge is starting to swell out of his sheathe, pulsing with every beat of his pusher and with the sweet friction of Damara's soft, wet nook. Cronus bucks his hips, trying to get his bulge inside her.

Damara pulls away, leaning forward to grab one of Cronus' ear fins tight. “No,” she says in plain Beforan. “No. Bad. You don't move. _I_ move only.”

“Owv, owv, _fucking shit_! Okay! Okay! You got it, boss!” The pain makes hot violet tears prick in the corners of Cronus' eyes. Despite that, his bulge is now fully unsheathed, trailing violet over his thighs as it searches for the lost stimulation. He shakes with the effort of keeping his hips still, but he manages. Somehow, he manages.

“Good. Yes. I am your boss.” 

He whimpers in relief as Damara eases up on his fin, his jaw and his fists slowly unclenching. She pats his cheek, smiling at him without a trace of cruelty. It looks sincere? He gives her a small hesitant smile in return. 

“You have sharp teeth. Good for biting,” Damara observes. She traces his mouth with a finger, then pries it open. 

He lets her. Cronus opens his mouth wider as she puts two fingers into his mouth and feels around, staying complacent and resisting the urge to suck until it's clear that's what she wants. Damara hums in approval as he wraps her fingers in his lips, laving them with his tongue and keeping them clear of his serrated shark teeth. Just as he's getting into it, imagining it's her bulge he's sucking on, she pulls her fingers free and trails them down his chest, still damp with his own saliva. It's so hot he can feel his nook clench.

Her hands move to her shirt, and Cronus watches enraptured as she takes it off, exposing her full rumble spheres. Again, his arms strain as he reaches without thinking. Damara clicks her tongue at him, and he stills.

“Lick my tits. Use teeth on my nipples until I scream.” With that, she scoots forward and leans in, so that her ample chest is right in Cronus' face.

He opens his mouth and runs his tongue over one soft breast, fairly sure that's what she wants. Oh, fuck, her rumble spheres are nice. Soft and springy and warm and heavy. Cronus mashes his face into them, nuzzling for all he's worth.

Damara's hands are in his hair, absolutely making a mess of his carefully greased style, and she seems happy enough. He thinks she is, until she starts tugging a little too harshly.

“Harder. Bite!” She enunciates, clearly exasperated.

 _Oh._ “Yes ma'am,” Cronus says, his voice muffled. He immediately complies, nipping at Damara's breasts now, sucking until he leaves marks, scraping his teeth against the raised nub of her nipples until she shivers.

“Yes. Yes! Make me bleed. Taste red blood you filth.” She grips his horns and pulls his face forward hard.

Shit, he can't breathe like this with a face full of rumble spheres, and Cronus can feel his gills flapping, at least the ones that aren't held down by Damara's legs, uselessly trying to take in air. He's drowning. He's drowning and he couldn't give a damn. The rough treatment of his horns sends shocks of pain shooting down his spine, too, but fuck, it also makes his bulge lash and his nook flutter and drip. Choking on a breathy moan, he sinks his teeth down into the soft flesh of Damara's breast, giving her exactly what she wants.

Abruptly, Damara pulls away and leans back. Cronus looks at her with a dazed and confused expression, licking his lips and tasting blood. “Vwh--”

“You shut up. No talking,” Damara snaps. His jaw snaps shut.

She grins lasciviously, then reaches down to touch herself, grabbing hold of her breast with one hand and taking her thick bulge in the other. She squeezes both and moans, rolling her hips against Cronus' abdomen. He groans, his own bulge straining and pulsing in sympathy. He can _taste_ her genetic fluid where it's getting into his gills a bit, holy _fucking_ shit. The bed beneath his thighs is already soaked violet. Damara pays him absolutely no attention at all, focusing on pleasuring herself as he watches.

He can't take it. He really can't. Cronus licks his lips, fighting not to say anything. But... but she really looks like she's going to finish without him, without touching his junk once, and it's just not _fair_. “Please,” he tries. “Please, Damara, oh fuck me, _please_.”

“Magic word~,” Damara sings, smiling wickedly as she slides back a bit and grinds her nook into Cronus' belly. 

Oh, oh sweet mothergrub, his bulge is touching the ample curve of her ass now. His fingers clench in the silk that binds them. Didn't he just say the magic word already? Please? If that isn't it, he has no fucking clue...

“Please,” he whimpers again.

She shakes her head and laughs. That's not it. Slowly, she releases her bulge, her fingers coming away sticky and slick with burgundy fluid. “Please what?” she says, shoving two of those fingers into Cronus' mouth.

His eyes flutter shut and he moans around her fingers, licking the salty fluid off of them hungrily. When she takes them away, he's panting. “Please. Please... boss?”

Damara's smile is spectacular. She cups his cheek, smearing red onto it. “Yes. I am a boss-ass bitch. Always.”

With that, she wiggles her ass and shifts herself until she's taking Cronus' bulge up her nook, sinking all the way to his shame globes in one swift motion.

Cronus sees stars. That's the only way he can describe the blinding pleasure of being bulge-deep inside Damara's hot nook. She rides him _hard_ , not letting up for a single second, even as he keens and comes in a spasming rush. Her nook clenches around him and doesn't let his bulge go until she, too, is coming, spilling her slurry all over Cronus' stomach and chest.

As soon as it's over, Damara sighs contentedly and gets up. “Sleep now. Later I ride again.”

Cronus nods weakly, a dopey grin stretching his face between his fluttering fins. For a while, he's too blissed and gone to realize she's left him tied up...

“Uh. Hey, babe? Damara? I can't... I'm still... vwon't you help a guy out and untie me?” 

Shit. She's gone. 

“...Boss?”

All right. Cronus guesses there are worse things than being Damara's personal pailing aid. Like not being pailed at all ever. He relaxes in his bonds, ignoring the throb in his extremities and the clammy itch of the slowly drying fluids coating him. Tonight has been the best night.


End file.
